


warmer with you

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil return from a date night when theres a slightly weird surprise waiting in the stairwell of their apartment.and dan has really cold hands.(based off of phils tweet about santa and rudolph making out in the stairwell of their apartment building)





	warmer with you

The walk back to the apartment block isn't too far, but of course, Dan tilts his head back a little to complain,  
  
“Tell me again why we decided to walk home instead of getting a cab?” He whines, kicking a pebble under his foot as he continues to walk,  
  
“Because,” Phil states, turning his head to face his boyfriend, “this is actually quite romantic if you stopped whining about it” he grins to which Dan simply rolls his eyes, kicking another rock.  
  
The air was crisp, their breath hung in the air as they exhaled, the sounds of London behind them seemed so far away and distant as if it were a million miles away. It was late out, and there were the occasional few souls roaming around the streets; people coming back after a late night at work, people just coming out for a good time, or the few people who already seemed to be stumbling across pavements with jagged movements.  
  
It was way after twelve at night, and tonights date night may have gone a little over schedule, but nonetheless, no matter how much Dan really complained, the walk back was quite sweet.  
  
“Fuck me, it is freezing though” Dan muttered after a while, using his best efforts to wrap his coat around him more to keep himself warm from the sharp, cold air.  
  
“It’s only a while left to go now though” Phil said quietly back and Dan just hummed from the inside of his coat.  
  
Dan had his hands shoved in his pockets, but quickly yanked them back when he realised that it wasn't working, so instead, he rubbed his palms together to create friction, before blowing on them again, and rubbing them back together.  
  
He frowned when he realised he’s lost all feeling in the tips of his fingers.  
  
He was about to make another snarky remark to Phil about being cold or something sarcastic about romantic walks, when Phil was suddenly taking his hand into his own, and letting it drop to their sides, sandwiched nicely between their sides, almost out of vision.  
  
Dan looked down at his hand, then back at Phil, who hadn't even flinched, just a small ghost of a grin on his face when Dan realised his mouth was hanging open, and like a fish, he shut it quickly.  
  
There was nothing bad about holding Phil’s hand. Of course not, in fact, Dan adored Phil’s hands. They were the perfect size for them to slot so perfectly together. He loved the way that Phil would run his thumb over his knuckle, occasionally giving it a few reassuring squeezes every now and then, and in all fairness, Phil’s hands did warm Dan’s hands up pretty quickly.  
  
But there was that sharp jolt of anxiety that would spark inside his mind whenever they would do any of this type of stuff in public - the fear that anyone could be watching, and even though they were practically standing shoulder to shoulder, as tight as they possibly could be to prevent anyone seeing the two linked together, he still felt like every pair of eyes in London were on him.  
  
But he felt that quick squeeze and the smoothness of Phil’s thumb run slowly over his own fingers, and when Dan looked up to find Phil’s eyes meeting his; that anxiety seemed to just dissolve.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, there was nothing else to be said - sometimes it was just nice to be in each others presence, watching the other person think and Dan didn't mind that at all.  
He was still bloody freezing though.

  
By the time they reached the front doors for the apartment, Dan was hopping from one foot to the other to keep the feeling in his toes from disappearing and Phil just scoffed playfully at his boyfriend who was muttering something about ‘frozen fucking toes’.  
  
They let their fingers slip away from each other as Phil pushes the door open, and Dan almost misses that feeling of his hand in his, he could almost pout.  
  
They clamber the stairs together sleepily, the exhaustion of the night and the walk catching up on them (and maybe because of the wine too) and reach the top, as Phil fishes their front door key from his jeans pocket, sticking the tip of his tongue out from his lips as he does so.  
And in that moment, maybe Dan does feel a little braver.  
  
He steps forward, and before Phil has time to react, he’s pressing his lips against his.  
They’re kissing in their stairwell, and Dan has never felt braver.  
  
It’s when Phil suddenly jerks back that Dan notices the young couple down the hallway, pressed up against each other, one dressed in a sexy santa costume and the other in a Rudolph costume, the antlers halfway down their face as they continue to make out, completely oblivious to Dan and Phil stood blearily there too.  
  
Phil rolls his eyes, a smile forming on his lips,  
“Gross”  
  
They make their way back into their apartment, and Dan uses the heel of his foot to shut the door behind him,  
  
“So that was nice, huh?” Phil says, as he throws his coat off to the sofa, only for it to slowly sadly slip to the floor, and he he turns around, Dan decides to finish what he had started earlier.  
  
He leans in as he presses his lips against Phil’s again like he’d done in the hallway and he feels Phil’s move against his.  
  
They stumble backwards, and Dan uses this to cup Phil’s face in his hands, but they second they make contact, Phil is pulling away yelping.  
  
“What?” Dan blinks, as Phil begins in a fit of laughter, completely ruining the mood,  
  
“Your hands!” Phil manages between laughs, and when Dan begins to awkwardly inspect his hands, does Phil laugh louder,  
  
“They’re bloody freezing!” Phil exclaims after Dan raises an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
The brown haired boy blinks at Phil before his face cracked into a devilish smile,  
“Oh this is totally on you!” he laughs lunging for Phil who manages to duck from his grasp, giggling as he does so,  
  
“Mr Romantic Walks In The Park” Dan laughs, managing to use one hand to wrap around Phil’s waist, pulling them together, his other hand snaking up Phil’s shirt, causing him to let out a shrill scream,  
  
“No! Please! Mercy!” Phil cries dramatically as he attempts to wriggle away from his grasp, but Dan’s hands have already found themselves halfway up Phil’s spine.  
  
“Hmm” Dan hums, as they both go still, “Maybe,” he says as Phil pants a little, their faces close, “maybe you’ll just have to find a way to warm me up then, huh?” Dan smirks, to which Phil feels his ears go red before he’s laughing again, throwing his head back,  
  
“Maybe I’ll do just that” he wriggles his eyebrows playfully, and leans in for another kiss, to which Dan smiles at that.  
  
And even though he still can’t feel his toes and there's a chill in his bones, he still feels pretty warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this small short fic !!  
> i noticed that phil had tweeted almost around 1am and my demon brain was like "wait why is he up at 1am??? hm must be date night" and then i made this :')
> 
> if you enjoyed drop me a kudos, or even better, a comment to really let me know what you liked, what you didnt like and what i can do better, they really help !!
> 
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
